


I'm Haunted

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Ghosts In The AI [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dramatics, Ghosts, bubby being a casual criptid, g-man casually being creepy, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Barney is convinced there are ghosts in Gordon's house. Gordon knows this, but he's not about to let the fun end now.
Series: Ghosts In The AI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'm Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Request: random 17 Gordon  
> 17: “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”

“I do not believe you.” 

“Come on! I am telling you dude, I’m haunted!” 

“I will not, cannot believe that.” 

“Gordon, am I the kind of guy to lie to you about your house being haunted, and the bastards targeting me?” 

God Gordon was trying. Benrey kept making stupid faces just behind Barney’s head and it was getting so hard to keep a straight face, to keep Barney from realizing Gordon in fact, did know about the ghosts, and that Gordon, one hundred percent, knew that Barney was not bullshitting. 

But he had a role to play. 

“Yes.” 

Barney pouted at him. Actually pouted. “Wait till Kleiner hears how rude you’re being to me, Gordon.” 

“You can’t threaten to tell my dad whenever things go not your way, Barney.” 

“I’m not lying, Gordon!” 

Gordon cracked a smile at Benrey’s antics, now performing a rather dramatic silent scene behind Barney with Tommy. From what Gordon could gather, it seemed as if Benrey had cheated on Tommy with Darnold, who was standing to the side holding a handkerchief to her eyes, but was grinning behind it. Tommy and Benrey were having quite a bit of fun arguing with each other silently, full of charades and miming. Luckily, Barney didn’t seem to take it as something happening behind him, but rather Gordon smiling at him. “Look, Barns, I get it. The house is old and creepy. Doesn’t mean there’s ghosts.” 

“I’m gonna prove it to you.” Barney pointed at him, booping Gordon right on the nose, and Gordon snorted, in combination from that, and from the fact that Benrey had fallen dramatically to daer knees, holding onto Tommy’s shirt, wildly gesturing. The audience had grown, with Bubby hovering mid air eating popcorn, though Gordon was half sure it wasn’t actually popcorn and Bubby wasn’t actually eating it, but he could prove nothing. 

“Sure thing Barns. I’m gonna grab Joshua, and then we can get lunch started, huh?” He smiled slightly, turning away to go into Joshua’s room, brushing past G-Man, who was standing just barely in the shadows, staring towards Barney quietly. 

Gordon barely made it to Joshua’s room before bursting into giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ghosts are lil shits and I love them.


End file.
